


姑且算是攘夷三人组贵乱初夜的脑洞（1）

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Summary: 不算是车，大概就是一篇说明文。完全的攘夷三人组贵乱，非杂食无节操请勿入。





	姑且算是攘夷三人组贵乱初夜的脑洞（1）

“等等等等——”银时抬手叫停，“我觉得这事怎么有点不对？”

高杉懒得理他，一边拆他的腰带，一边亲了亲对方的后颈，淡淡：“怎么？”

“怎么个鬼啊！是你啊！”银时并不买对方这个突然温柔的账，而是愤怒的扭头，“上回抽签不是说你吗？”

“我什么？”高杉毫不慌张，“上回的事情了。”

“所以为什么你们两个一副上我的架势？”银时警惕的说，“我可丑话放在前面，今天谁也逃不了。”

“知道知道。”桂走过来，递给银时一个杯子，“喝一点？痛觉会低一点。”

银时沉默的看着杯子里的威士忌，沉默的推开高杉，一副要穿衣服回家的架势。

高杉头疼：“假发，别闹了。”

桂哈哈了一下，把酒随口喝了——他酒量很好，倒是不在乎这一点——然后在床边坐下，探头有点挑衅的看了高杉一眼，和对方接了一个充满着烈酒味道的吻。

甜党银时对此并没有什么感想。

他坐到床头看了看安全套，对着琳琅满目的选择嘴角抽了抽担忧了一下桂的变态值是不是又提高了，拿了一个从包装上一摸手感就很可疑的在手里掂量，看着桂和高杉亲完，高杉的脖子上浮现出一点点薄薄的红

银时喉结滚动了一下，刚才被桂吓没的气氛又回来了一点。

他凑上去，也凑了个热闹，舔了舔高杉带着水色的嘴唇，纠缠片刻。

高杉没有决绝的意思，而是抬手把银时带到床上，抬手脱掉他的浴袍，手顺着肌肉的纹理一路抚摸下来，带来微妙的痒意，更多的是一种说不出来的期待。

银时刚要低头，就被桂抬手蒙住了眼睛，他象征性的挣扎了一下，感到桂凑上来，低头和他接吻，银时的头碰到他的大腿，能够感受到紧绷的肌肉和上面兴奋起来的性器。

就知道是个衣冠禽兽的货。银时腹诽，感到桂和他接吻之后又一路往下，亲吻过他的喉结，锁骨，然后是胸口，在胸前仿佛有所执着，舔吻着两点，直到银时感到有点轻微的刺痛，推了对方的头一下：

“……别缠人。”

他微微闭上眼睛，能够感到高杉嵌进了他的双腿之间，轻轻咬了下他大腿内侧的皮肤，然后手指放在后穴上，来回抚摸了一下。

银时紧张的咽了口口水，就又感到触觉消失了。桂似乎很快的和高杉说了什么，高杉回了一句“翻个身”，抬起手让银时从躺着的姿势坐了起来。

银时刚想拉下眼睛上的布料，就被人拉住，重新趴在了一个躯体上。

“帮个忙。”他听到桂的声音。

银时感到下身被纳入了一个温暖的地方，爽的微微喘息了一声抬起手摸索了一下，有个人帮他扶了一下头颅，银时低下头，扶住面前硬起的性器，舔弄了一下。

被蒙着眼睛给人口交的感觉或多或少有点新奇和羞耻，银时的头脑有点发昏，感到对方吞下了他大半的性器，也努力张开嘴，来回套弄了几下，对方就突然抬身一顶，把性器捅得更深了一点。银时刚要撤回头，后脑却被轻轻扶住，不让他动弹，喉头痉挛，只能更大的打开口腔，让对方继续往里顶。

银时想要骂娘，就感到性器又被舔弄了起来，舒服的感觉缓解了恶心，他长大了嘴，感觉硬热的物体在自己的嘴里摩擦，有某种不真实的感觉，鼻音“嗯”了一声，努力上下套弄，来不及收住的唾液从嘴角落下来，被一只手抹开在了他自己的锁骨上。

银时终于被放开，咳嗽了一声，不怎么认真的骂：“假发你个混蛋——”

“我就知道你会这么想。”桂的声音从身后传来，银时一愣，刚要动作，性器又被狠狠的一吸。他的呼吸急促了一点，最后还是决定不去追究，先享受片刻。

下一刻，银时感到有人分开了臀瓣，稍微手指试探了一下，然后更加湿软的触感传来，舔弄了上来。

“等——”银时有点抓狂的开口，但是下身被人控制住，那条舌头更加用力的舔了上来。开始有一点不得要领，很快抬手掰开他的臀瓣，打开有点紧绷的穴口。

银时挣扎的拉下眼睛上的布料，扭头看到自己正趴在桂的身上，高杉感到他的目光，不轻不重的拍了一下他的臀瓣，淡淡：“专心点。”

银时想要撑起身体，但是双腿被两个人分开，上身能够抬起来的程度有限，扭头看到桂含着自己的性器舔弄，高杉又俯下身，掰开臀瓣舔弄了上去，胸膛剧烈的起伏了一下。

“爽了？”桂终于吐出他的性器，抬腰用下身顶了下银时的下巴，“都说了，帮个忙。”

银时糊里糊涂的扭回头，重新把桂的性器含进嘴里。有了刚才的经验他的动作熟练了一点，为了强迫自己不太去深想身后的事情，格外的卖力。

“银时害羞了呢。”桂吐槽，“高杉，你怎么想？”

“闭嘴！”银时抓狂的抬起头，“想舔就好好舔你的。”

高杉懒得理会两个人的脱线，一只手指已经能够很容易的插进去了，他重新拿过润滑，随手拿了个震动棒回到床上。

“说好了。”银时一脸拒绝的确认，“今天，人人有份，懂？”

“没人骗你。”高杉抬手呼噜了银时的头一下，把他的身体按过去，“腿分开。”

桂直起身，跪在银时面前，和他接吻。银时有点嫌弃的和他吻在一起，嘴里淡淡的腥气让人莫名的情绪高涨。

高杉挤进他的两腿间，让银时分开腿，银时弯着腰头顶在墙上，扭头喘息着，看着桂趴在他身前继续口交，高杉拿的是形状对前列腺的震动仪，带着润滑的手黏糊糊的分开银时已经完全湿润了的腿间，把头部缓缓的推了进来。

银时重新扭回头，闭上眼微微吸气，把注意力放在桂的动作上，然后感觉到高杉打开开关，身体里的东西轻微动了起来。

银时轻轻呼出一口气，把腿更分开一点，腰塌下来，缓解着身体被硬物进入的奇异感觉。

高杉迅速来回抽动着震动棒，动作幅度越来越大，银时感到感觉彻底被挑了起来，头顶在墙上，含混的出声喘息。他感觉到高杉把震动仪前面的整根都插了进来，震动开得更大，来回得刺激着他得敏感点，画着圆的打开后穴。桂把性器完全吞了进去，喉头紧致压得他一阵阵得头皮发麻。

“等——等！”银时猛然按住桂的额头，让他放开自己，“……再玩要射了。”

桂抽了张纸巾擦了一下嘴，哑声：“这么快？”

“男人不能说快——”银时一边坚持，一边嗓音猛然提高了一下，“啊——高杉我警告你——啊！”

高杉猛然抽出整根震动棒，上面的凸起飞快的擦过肠壁，银时的声音拔高。

“叫的真浪。”高杉带着点嘲讽，一边把手里的东西放下，一边却又凑上来和他接吻，按着银时的身体下沉，“习惯了的话我就开始了。”

“你们果然还是在计划着什么吧——”银时被害妄想的说着，一边伏下身。

高杉的性器顶在已经柔软了的穴口，蹭了蹭，然后缓缓的顶了进来。桂抬手扶住银时的肩膀，他也已经脱了衣服，赤裸的性器靠在银时的脸上，不过也不着急让他做什么，就是有一搭无一搭的蹭着他的脸，看着后面高杉的性器慢慢没入银时的后穴里。

“都进去了。”过了片刻，桂笑了一声，用下身拍打了一下银时的脸，“这回挺顺利？”

“……滚。”银时有气无力地说，感到高杉等他适应了一下，就循序渐进的抽动了起来。

他感到一股奇异的感觉从后穴尾椎的地方逐渐堆积，抽动中的发出粘腻的水声，高杉开始只是短促的抽动，后来变成开合，胯骨和他的臀部撞击的时候发出清晰的声音，带来一下下的冲击。

银时有好几次几乎呻吟出口，他闭着眼睛，微微皱眉，手扶住脸旁边桂的性器，胡乱舔了上去。

这回桂倒是没有那么好糊弄了，而是抬手控制住银时的后脑，手指微微扒开他的下唇，半截性器在他的嘴里，快速的插干了起来。

银时被高杉顶的一阵阵刺激，又被桂堵得一阵阵眼前发黑，他胡乱抓着床单，抬手向后，被高杉一把抓住手指，十指相扣。

高杉逐渐也干得冲动起来，头上得汗水落下来，手指狠狠得箍着银时的腰，和桂竞赛一样的抽插着。两个人抬头相对，目光交汇片刻，然后情不自禁的探头接了个吻。

一吻终了，高杉按住银时，重新深深插进去，研磨着敏感点，感觉到后穴抽搐着包裹着自己。桂抽出下身，喘息片刻，倒了点水，给银时喂了一点。

银时双眼有点失焦，桂给他喂水的时候才回过神来，被高杉重新用力的一顶，发出一声低促的喘息。

“妈的，你们两个……”银时没什么精神的骂。

“给你报仇去。”桂拍拍银时的脸，在床上膝行了两步，绕到了高杉的后面。

银时感到高杉的动作停顿了一下，但是没有离开，似乎没有拒绝桂的动作，微微抬起腰，让对方的手指插了进来。

银时感到高杉抽插的动作停了下来，和桂说了什么，然后伏下身体，贴在银时的背上。

银时被后穴里硬起不动的性器磨得有点悬在半空，扭头揽过高杉的脖颈，和他一点点的接吻。

高杉的头发已经被汗水打湿了，银时和他接吻的时候能够看到他因为后穴的不适微微的皱眉，轻轻吸了一口气，又被银时重新吻住。

“进来吧。”一吻终了，高杉开口。

“我可不想又弄出流血事件。”桂说着，突然抬起手，撑起高杉的一条腿，“再放开点嘛。”

高杉被他弄的一个平衡不稳，跌倒在银时身上，骂了一句。银时被他的动作捅了一下敏感点，喘息了一声，抓狂道：“假发！别闹了——”

“稳住。”桂低头，快速的亲了亲高杉的后背，手上仍然抬着他的腿，就着这个状态插了进去。

银时感到高杉握着自己的手不断忍耐的握紧，下意识的收缩了下后穴，感觉后面的性器还是硬起的，被平衡的转移带动，一点点研磨着自己的后壁。

“都进来了吗？”他没头没脑的问。

高杉皱眉，微微点了点头，呼出了一口气。他这种罕见闭眼忍耐的动作无比性感，银时忍不住又扭头和他的接吻，甚至有了心情动了动腰，自己用后穴套弄起来高杉的性器。

高杉闷哼一声，想往后撤，被银时抬手向后反抱住大腿，往自己身上一带，重新发出一声明显的肉体撞击声。

“银时——啊！“高杉的声音在一半拐了个弯，桂终于动了进来，撞的三个人往前了一步。

银时连忙抬手撑住墙，几乎本能的向后挺腰，感到高杉的性器又动了起来，随着桂的动作，狠狠的插了进来。三个人的动作开始有点不同轨，很快就调整了节奏，桂插干的速度越来越大，高杉的被两边夹击，在银时耳边难耐的喘息着，一边用力冲撞着。

银时咬着牙眯着眼，想要碰一下自己的性器，又觉得自己实在要养精蓄锐上另外两个人，干脆难耐的忍着，偏偏后穴的感觉越来越明显，最开始的时候只是某种饱胀感，到现在已经完全变成了快感，冲刷着头脑。

“啊——高杉——“他低声，”你别——啊！“

桂抓着高杉的肩头，又狠狠的干了进来。

高杉松开银时，反手抓住桂的胳膊，试图控制着他的动作：“等……一下。“

银时能够感到他的性器硬的不行，抓着自己的手一会收紧一会放松，显然两边都被剧烈的刺激，已经忍耐到了极限。他扭头猛然吻住高杉，夹紧后穴，微微扭动腰身，仿佛突然有了动力，下定决心要把高杉吸出来。

高杉被银时偷袭，整个人没了调整的余地，桂没有客气的动作越来越快，三个人贴的越来越近，也不再说话，只剩下了身体撞击的声音和时不时的闷哼。

“嗯—啊！“高杉仿佛发泄一样和银时狠狠的接吻着，动作没有了章法，用力有点急躁的抽插着。桂不再特别大的动作，只是深深的插进去，研磨着他身后的敏感点，感受着高杉的后穴越绞越紧，最后猛然，射了出来。

高杉有点脱力的靠在银时的背上，喘息了片刻。三个人都没有继续动作，高杉缓了一下抽身出来，看到银时满脸潮红但是故作震动的说：“高杉君，放心吧，我们不会嘲笑你的。“

高杉：……

他沉默了片刻，然后指了一下在旁边幸灾乐祸的桂：“对于他，你没什么想法？”

桂：……

银时点头，诚恳：“我会帮你办了他的。”

桂嘴角抽了抽，举了举手投降：“又不是打架。”

虽然总感觉场景比打架还糟糕一点。

坑人一时爽，坑后……还是挺爽的。


End file.
